Jennifer Walters (WOTA)
Jennifer Walters was a lawyer who was the cousin of Robert Bruce Banner, and daughter of Morris & Elaine Walters. A cousin to Robert Bruce Banner, Walters once received an emergency blood transfusion from him when she was wounded, which led to her acquiring a milder version of his Hulk condition. As such, Walters becomes a large powerful green-hued version of herself while still largely retaining her personality; in particular she retains her intelligence and emotional control, though like Hulk, she still becomes stronger if enraged. Despite herself to be a highly skilled lawyer, she still served as legal counsel to various superheroes on numerous occasions. Biography Early life The daughter of Morris & Elaine Walters, Jennifer worked as a personal lawyer and a fan of Tony Stark. During a family night in New York City, Jennifer and her parents had crossed paths with Nicholas Trask. Morris tried to stop him, but the deadly crime boss shot him and his wife first and wounded Jennifer before she could react. Left to die, her cousin Bruce found her and took her to the Avengers Tower where she could be given a proper treatment. Realizing Jennifer was going to die, Bruce transfusion of his own blooda as there were no other supplies in such an emergency. After having her stablized, Bruce had her admitted to a local hospital. However, this came to the attention of the police, who believed that Bruce was responsible for attacking Jennifer and her parents, and Bruce changed into the Hulk to flee. Meanwhile, Trask's hoods attempted a second hit on Jennifer, causing the danger to activate gamma radiation particles in the transfused blood, transforming Jennifer's skin green and increasing her size to well over ten feet. Now known as She-Hulk, Jennifer frightened Nicholas and his goons once she had them cornered and decided to let the police arrest them instead of killing to avenge her parents' death. Since her cousin was more wild while in his hulk form, Jennifer gained the same intelligence she had as her normel self while in her She-Hulk form. She quickly came to appreciate the confidence and assertiveness that had come with being the She-Hulk. For a long time, she felt more comfortable in her She-Hulk form than in her human form. But she has gradually grown comfortable in both forms, and realized that she has much to offer the world in both her forms. Assault on HYDRA At some point in the year 2015, Jennifer had recently been working out in her she-hulk form in a gym until she received a call from her cousin Bruce, who offered to join him and the Avengers on a mission to take down HYDRA, who had established a base in Sokovia. Jennifer took down a lot of HYDRA soldiers While the heroes attacked the fortress protecting the laboratory, She-Hulk and Hulk had been busy destroying armored vehicles and bunkers defending the outpost. She also assisted in carrying an injured Clint out of the battlefield. Ultron Offensive Attack on Avengers Tower After returning to New York, Jennifer attended the party inside the Avengers Tower that was organized by Tony Stark. In her she-hulk form, she tried to lift Thor's hammer, but was unsuccessful. That was when a sharp, loud sound occurred and Ultron in an Iron Legion body came into the hall from the laboratory. Much to everyone's shock, Jennifer cracked her knuckles to fight since she became wary on what was about to happen. That was when the whole building was attacked by a group of drones that were under Ultron's control and attacked the Avengers. Jennifer survived the encounter, but was deeply annoyed how her cousin and Tony didn't tell her of Ultron's creation and how it was kept a secret. She and the entire team learned that Ultron had built himself a new body and had killed Wolfgang von Strucker, that he was planning on stealing Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue and that he had made an alliance with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Duel of Johannesburg Eventually, Jennifer accompanied the Avengers to South Africa to keep Ultron from getting Vibranium. As the others were fighting Ultron, She-Hulk was outside the ship and taking down a few gunmen that worked for Ulysses Klaue. That was when Wanda Maximoff found Banner and forced him to turn into Hulk using her mental manipulation powers. Watching her cousin destroying the city of Johannesburg in his path, Jennifer assisted Iron Man, who had just got his Hulk Buster Armour and fought with Hulk, trying to get him to stop. Eventually, the battle ended, but the damage it caused was huge, and the Avengers had to go into hiding for a while. Battle of Sokovia Jennifer had recently been in New York until she was recruited by Nick Fury to assist in the rescue mission in Sokovia. She jumped in to battle a number of Ultron's drones and rescued many of the civilians that were evacuating onboard the Helicarrier. She joined the Avengers, protecting the key that could drop the city and thus cause global destruction. Once Ultron rallied his sentries, Jennifer and her fellow teammates defended it and made Ultron distraught. Rejoining the Avengers Ever since her cousin had left and disappeared into the unknown, Jennifer was hoping to find her cousin and bring him back home. Due to her heroism, she received several messages from the people of Sokovia that thanked her for saving them during their evacuation. This expressed her joy very much and ventured to the New Avengers Facility where she rejoined the team. Avengers Civil War Superhuman Registration Act Ever since the destruction of Sokovia, and more than 177 individuals (police and civilians) and 484 Billion Dollars were donated for the Property Damage that was caused by Ultron, Jennifer came out publicly in favor of the Superhuman Registration Act, understanding the views of those against the SRA. She sided with Tony Stark and gladly agreed to his point that the Avengers had to be put on check by the United Nations. War of the Ring Searching for the Lost Avengers While Steve had managed to free his teammates from the Raft and went into hiding with them, Jennifer was inside the New Avengers Facility when she was shocked to see Tony Stark returning with Captain America's shield. When she wanted to know what had happened, Tony didn't say a word and walked slowly away to his office. A few months had passed since the Secret Avengers had disappeared and the United Nations agreed to go on the manhunt and bring them in alive if they can. When the Avengers Resistance was established, Jennifer had been reading the news about this hero uprising and feared that it could get worse. While working everyday, Jennifer would sit alone and stare at the Shield that hung the wall and thought to herself that signing the Superhuman Registration Act and the fighting her own friends in a civil war was a terrible mistake. Just as Tony came to keep her company, Jennifer hoped that if there was any chance to find Steve and bring him back home. Tony promised her that it would, and that he and the Mighty Avengers would help the Avengers Resistance to find them. However, Jennifer had been busy working when she saw in shock of Dane Whitman holding President Ellis hostage and executing Captain America. In the sight of shock and horror of what she saw, Jennifer was highly devastated and mourned her friend's lost, and attended the funeral with millions of mourners. However, she would later hear the news that Captain America was alive and was on the planet Arda with the Secret Avengers that were in hiding. She joined the STRIKE to go on the search for their lost friend and bring them home. Arriving to Rivendell During the early months of the War of the Ring, Jennifer Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Avengers Category:Members of STRIKE